


The End?

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>distanza... un'amicizia se diventa abitudine, muore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End?

_ immagini pubblicate da alcantarass su tumblr.com _

 

“ _Kagawa, con un preciso passaggio, trova Aubameyang libero in area, il giocatore del Gabon si coordina e indovina la girata vincente, Benaglio è battuto.... è il quinto minuto del primo tempo ed il Borussia Dortmund non avrebbe potuto iniziare in modo migliore la finale di Coppa di Germania...”_

 

_ immagine pubblicata da hey-key su tumblr.com  _

 

«GOL GOL GOL!!!» Mario non ha fatto in tempo a sistemarsi sul divano, il tavolino piazzato proprio accanto al poggiolo, strabordante di tante cose buone, patatine, popcorn, noccioline, dolcetti vari, ma soprattutto birra, birra e birra... una bottiglia stappata in mano, in piedi sul divano, le braccia al cielo... e senza neanche rendersene conto sta saltando, urlando e ruttando di gioia.

Auba festeggia con una capriola, mentre Marco è il primo dei compagni di squadra, che lo raggiunge abbracciandolo...

_ehi Marco, staccati un pochino... sembri una ventosa... Marco???_

_**Geloso?** _

_No, non proprio... sono felice che Marco abbia legato con Aubameyang... io lo conosco di sfuggita ma ho avuto più di un'occasione di vederli all'opera su internet... alcuni video..._ non riuscendo a trattenere una risata...

_ immagine pubblicata da captainasya su tumblr.com  _

 

_**Qualche rimpianto?** _

_Non era possibile rifiutare l'offerta del Bayern Monaco..._

i pensieri continuano a fluttuare nella mente di Mario ed il giovane si perde tra di essi, non riuscendo neanche a capire il motivo per cui stiano venendo a galla tutti questi dubbi...

_no, non era possibile rifiutare..._

_**Ci saresti tu al suo posto adesso... tra le sue braccia...** _

_Sia Marco che Auba avrebbero agito allo stesso modo..._

_**Sicuro??? Sicuro, proprio sicuro che Auba se ne sarebbe andato via così???** _

 

“ _Quando sono venuto qui a Dortmund e l'ho incontrato per la prima volta, ci siamo subito presi._

_Abbiamo molte cose in comune ed è per questo che stiamo bene insieme._

_**Siamo come fratelli e spero che sia così per sempre.”** _

 

_**\- Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang** _

 

 

_**ma è anche vero che anche tu avevi detto qualcosa di simile qualche mese prima... e Marco? Si è rotto qualcosa tra voi due?** _

_Perchè mi dici questo... non è vero, non è cambiato nulla... io quel ragazzo lo adoro..._

_**Vacanze? Dove?** _

_Ibiza... **Da solo o insieme a lui?** _

Mario scuote la testa, cercando di disperdere tutti quei pensieri negativi, tutte quelle domande a cui non sempre riesce a dare una risposta convincente...

“ _La reazione del Wolfsburg non si fa attendere... Dost prepara il tiro a Perisic che conclude con forza dal limite, grande parata di Langerak che al sesto minuto risponde presente, questa sera non si passa...”_

“ _Sono passati solo due minuti ed il Wolfsburg insiste... Dost passa la palla a Perisic che scarica verso la porta da 30 metri, Langerak neutralizza senza problemi...”_

Mario ritrova la sua posizione originaria sul divano, segue la finale con passione, Marco è lì in campo mentre Andrè si trova in panchina... l'amicizia con Marco non si discute, ma il giovane di Memmingen è molto legato anche all'ex-giocatore del Chelsea.

Mario non si accorge di non essere più solo nella stanza, almeno fino a quando non comincia a sentire un profumino di tartufo... si volta e vede Ann appena dietro il divano, un piattino con alcune tartine sopra, «un assaggio in attesa di cena?» accompagnando il tutto con un bel sorriso ed un calice ricolmo di Moscato, non è la prima volta che segue una partita di calcio, un po' restia nelle prime settimane in cui aveva conosciuto Mario, con solo qualche apparizione ogni tanto allo stadio, adesso Mario non deve neanche più chiederglielo, _non devi fartelo piacere per forza,_ le aveva sussurrato Mario, non volendola forzare... ma in una vita di coppia non si possono fare solamente le cose che piacciono, _vengo volentieri,_ gli aveva risposto lei, inizialmente mascherando un poco l'incertezza della sua risposta, non credendoci completamente neanche lei ma poi con il passare del tempo ha cominciato a seguirlo regolarmente, ed adesso non si perde quasi più una partita. Quando Mario non gioca allora lei si sente più libera e capita spesso che le serate in cui è prevista qualche partita importante, i due ragazzi la passino in due posti diversi, lui da solo o con gli amici allo stadio o davanti alla televisione, lei con le sue amiche in giro per locali o in qualche appartamento, impegnata in cose da donne... spesso ma non sempre, e stasera è una di quelle eccezioni. _Ordiniamo qualcosa al volo?_ Aveva suggerito Mario un paio d'ore prima della partita, _stasera cucino io,_ gli aveva risposto lei senza esitazioni. Lo sguardo a metà tra il televisore ed Ann, Mario prende il piattino con le tartine con una mano mentre con l'altra recupera il calice di vetro contenente il Moscato... «grazie amore», gli occhi socchiusi mentre le labbra sporgenti si ammassano centralmente, in attesa di riunirsi alle labbra della persona che sta davanti a lui... Mario chiude gli occhi ed attende... anche se con le orecchie l'attenzione va alla telecronaca della partita...

“ _Mkhitaryan cerca Aubameyang con un passaggio sulla tre quarti, il quale lascia passare la palla favorendo l'azione di Kagawa che perso dalla difesa biancoverde vede e serve Marco Reus... eccolo... solo davanti a Benaglio...”_

le labbra che unite in un appassionato bacio sembrano non staccarsi più, almeno non da parte di Ann... ma dal cervello di Mario parte un comando... non proprio inaspettato, ma il telecronista non si può dire che non sia coinvolgente, le orecchie di Mario stanno continuando a monitorare la situazione, come un radar scandaglia il cielo alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa possa attirare l'attenzione, il sangue che pulsa nei posti giusti, al momento giusto... _qui non ci sono paparazzi..._ ridendo come un matto dentro di se. Mario vorrebbe lasciar perdere tutto, _al diavolo la partita, neanche gioco io..._ e seguire quel pulsare, non c'è bisogno di pensare, non c'è bisogno di aggiungere nulla, il piattino con le tartine nella mano sinistra, il calice con il Moscato in quella destra... sta per mollare tutto, anche se il rumore causato dall'impatto con il pavimento potrebbe far perdere loro la concentrazione... _Marco è solo davanti a Benaglio... MARCO... MARCO..._ istintivamente Mario gira la testa verso il televisore allontanandosi da Ann, la quale non riesce ad assecondare quel movimento e le labbra purtroppo ma inevitabilmente si staccano... non protesta, non dice nulla, ormai conosce Mario così bene, però vedendo ondeggiare pericolosamente il piattino ed il calice, fa appena in tempo a recuperali con forza dalle mani di Mario...

“ _... e serve Marco Reus... eccolo... solo davanti a Benaglio ma Reus spara alto sopra la traversa. È il diciottesimo minuto, la partita si sarebbe potuta già concludere... ed invece... MARCO!!! CHE ERRORE!!! INCREDIBILE!!! ”_

Marco si mette le mani tra i capelli, era così sicuro di segnare, forse troppo sicuro, non va più niente per il verso giusto, ma non c'è tempo per disperarsi... la partita continua, il Borussia conduce sempre per 1 a 0 contro il Wolfsburg. Le mani tra i capelli, a Mario viene istintivo replicare i movimenti di Marco, un urlo che non riesce però ad esternare, _cosa ti sta succedendo Marco,_ un'occasione del genere non se la sarebbe mai fatta sfuggire... e mentalmente si rivede il replay di moltissime azioni degli ultimi anni, quel tocco con il piede destro, anche se Marco è mancino, quel movimento deciso, la traiettoria imprendibile, tutto così naturale, come se fosse la cosa più semplice da fare... tanti infortuni quest'anno, che non lo hanno mai lasciato tranquillo, non ha mai potuto allenarsi con continuità, il solo modo per poter entrare in forma e giocare ad alti livelli, mantenendosi al top... _un'occasione del genere non l'avresti mai mancata, Woody..._ mentre qualcosa si insinua tra i suoi pensieri, una sensazione... e purtroppo non positiva.

“ _Fallo di Kehl su Caligiuri. Punizione per il Wolfsburg, siamo sui 30 metri... lo specialista Naldo si avvicina al pallone e calcia, Langerak sembra quasi sorpreso, non riesce a trattenerlo ed ecco Luiz Gustavo, abilissimo a ribattere subito in rete... GOL, pareggio del Wolfsburg ed al ventiduesimo minuto la situazione è di nuovo in parità, per il Borussia Dortmund è tutto da rifare...”_

Mario odia queste situazioni, come se ci fosse un qualcosa di prestabilito, una regola non scritta, un qualcosa di sovrannaturale, gol sbagliato, gol subito... la partita è ancora lunghissima, ma quell'errore di Marco lo fa sentire come se avesse qualcuno seduto sul suo stomaco, così pesante... con lo sguardo lo cerca, approfitta di ogni occasione in cui Marco è inquadrato per capire... _sembra aver assorbito bene l'errore,_ si muove con decisione, si impegna al massimo, la partita è ancora lunga, non è compromessa...

“ _La squadra di Klopp continua a macinare gioco come se non fosse successo nulla. Al ventiquattresimo minuto Mkhitaryan si inserisce bene in area ma non riesce a destreggiarsi... Arnold chiude con il fisico e lascia sfilare la sfera sul fondo.“_

Il Borussia Dortmund aggredisce alto cercando di non far giocare il Wolfsburg...

“ _Fuorigioco di Reus!!! Il campione della squadra giallonera era solo davanti a Benaglio, ma l'assistente di linea ha alzato la bandierina. Decisione molto dubbia...”_

“ _È il trentesimo minuto, Mkhitaryan accelera all'improvviso spaccando la fase difensiva avversaria. Tocco per Aubameyang che crossa verso il secondo palo trovando Reus che però si fa sorprendere in off-side!!!”_

 _Dai Marco, forza..._ la mano destra che alla cieca ha raggiunto il tavolino accanto al divano, la ricerca dei popcorn sta procedendo ed appena Mario li trova, affonda le dita, aiutandosi poi con la mano sinistra per recuperare il prezioso carico, uno dopo l'altro, li lancia in bocca, il giovane è sempre molto preso dalla partita, le ultime azioni fanno ben sperare per l'esito finale...

“ _Il Wolfsburg in attacco, Caligiuri dal limite serve di prima intenzione De Bruyne, il giocatore belga senza pensarci troppo fa esplodere un destro micidiale che secca Langerak... GOOOOLLLLLL DE BRUYNE!!! ED IL WOLFSBURG RIBALTA IL RISULTATO!!! È il trentaduesimo minuto, 2 a 1 per la squadra di Hecking... che partita ragazzi, sta succedendo di tutto!!!”_

 _«no, no, no, no, no»_ un lamento esce dalla bocca di Mario, si lascia andare, la schiena ondeggia diverse volte prima di appoggiarsi al divano, gli ultimi popcorn rimasti in mano che fa sparire in bocca...

“ _Da un paio di minuti il Borussia si trova in svantaggio, la squadra di Dortmund prova ad impostare una nuova azione dalla difesa, la manovra è lenta, sembrano mancare le idee... la squadra sembra aver accusato il colpo!!!”_

«Dai ragazzi non è successo nulla, la situazione è sotto controllo, c'è ancora tantissimo tempo per recuperare», ma Mario non fa in tempo a terminare la frase, rivolta ai suoi ex compagni di squadra del Borussia Dortmund che...

“ _Trentasettesimo minuto, Perisic dalla sinistra semina il panico ed effettua un cross precisissimo che trova Dost pronto ad insaccare!!! TRIS DEL WOLFSBURG!!!”_

« **@# &%$!!! @#&%$!!! @#&%$!!! @#&%$!!!**» Mario si alza di scatto, il telecomando saldamente nella mano destra, alza il braccio in alto, non si sa se è solo una finta o se effettivamente voglia lanciarlo... ma la presenza del televisore comprato solo qualche settimana prima gli fa cambiare idea, si gira di scatto verso il divano e lo lancia tra i cuscini, l'atterraggio è morbido...

« **MARIO!!!** » sente urlare Ann dalla cucina, la serie di imprecazioni è arrivata fino alle sue orecchie e probabilmente non solo, dato che la finestra della sala è spalancata, per far entrare un po' d'aria in quella calda serata, anteprima dell'estate dietro l'angolo.

Il primo tempo è terminato, Marco si attarda un attimo in campo, si abbassa per sciogliere i lacci delle scarpe, azione che ormai è diventata un'abitudine, non riesce ancora a capacitarsi come mai stiano perdendo 3 a 1, quando avevano la partita in pugno, in vantaggio, l'occasione sbagliata solo davanti alla porta e la sensazione, dopo il ribaltamento del risultato da parte del Wolfsburg, che quell'errore si rivelerà fatale. Il vice di Mister Klopp tiene la porta aperta facendo passare tutti i giocatori prima di chiuderla, Marco è l'ultimo. È vero che c'è ancora un tempo da giocare, 45 minuti poi potrebbero essere sufficienti per la rimonta, due gol, arrivare almeno ai tempi supplementari. Il silenzio regna sovrano nello spogliatoio, Mister Klopp avrebbe potuto far sentire le propria urla fino al tunnel che porta in campo, ma a che pro? Poche parole, la squadra sta soffrendo moltissimo in questa stagione, soprattutto di testa, basta poco perchè l'entusiasmo prenda corpo, ma altrettanto meno perchè poi i giocatori si buttino irrimediabilmente giù. Il baratro che divide la gioia dalla disperazione è proprio lì a pochi centimetri... «DAI RAGAZZI, CE LA POSSIAMO FARE!!!» ma chissà se il Mister ci crede davvero... come convincere i propri ragazzi quando il secondo tempo sarà l'epilogo anche per l'avventura di Klopp a Dortmund. Il Mister lascerà la squadra dopo questa partita, non sembrava possibile potesse accadere... ma neanche Mario sarebbe dovuto andare via... Marco seduto sulla panca, la testa bassa, ascolta quelle poche parole di incitamento, alza lo sguardo cercando di incrociare quello dei suoi compagni e da quello sguardo capisce che non è il solo a non crederci più.

“ _Ed eccoci di nuovo in diretta per il secondo tempo della finale, non ci sono state sostituzioni... De Bruyne apre per Caligiuri, Durm sbaglia tutto ma Caligiuri si fa parare il tiro a botta sicura da Langerak... se questi primi minuti del secondo tempo avrebbero dovuto dimostrare una reazione da parte del Borussia... beh sembra proprio che la squadra di Dortmund sia rimasta negli spogliatoi.”_

“ _Quarantanovesimo minuto, il Borussia reclama un rigore, Reus sostiene di essere stato spinto da Naldo.”_

“ _Cinquantaquattresimo minuto, Reus si sta iniziando a innervosire. Non riesce proprio ad esprimersi questa sera...”_

“ _Cinquantasettesimo minuto, Reus conquista la palla al limite dell'area, si accentra e ci prova con un destro violentissimo che termina alto!!!”_

“ _Sessantottesimo minuto, ottima palla di Mkhitaryan per Reus che viene sorpreso ancora una volta in fuorigioco!!!”_

“ _Settantanovesimo minuto, sostituzione per il Borussia: esce Reus ed entra Immobile”_

Il quarto uomo alza le braccia al cielo, mostrando a tutti il display luminoso... il numero 11 torna in panchina. _È finita_ , pensa Mario ed alla fine si arrende anche lui, si lascia andare sul divano e rimane in silenzio, lo sguardo di Marco, appena si rende conto di quanto inutile sia il suo rimanere in campo, non lascia trasparire alcuna emozione, lo sguardo impassibile davanti a lui, isolato da tutto e tutti. Il guardialinee che alza la bandierina verso l'alto, in posizione orizzontale, tenendola con entrambe le mani, mentre manda un segnale al direttore di gara, il quale si gira verso di lui, fischia per impedire che il gioco riprenda, in attesa che la sostituzione abbia luogo. Quei lunghi ed interminabili secondi, che Marco vive quasi sempre con tranquillità, perchè sono rare le occasioni in cui il Mister decida di toglierlo dal campo. _Quante volte ho visto il mio numero 19 su quel display, e quante volte l'ho maledetto!!!_ Mario sa che se fosse rimasto a Dortmund avrebbe giocato molto di più, ma è un pensiero che ormai lo colpisce solo di striscio, non che faccia meno male, ma Mario è determinato a dimostrare a tutti che si può giocare il posto con chiunque e che ambisce sicuramente a diventare uno dei titolari inamovibili della squadra bavarese. Un pensiero a Robert, _ma lui se la deve vedere solo con Pizarro nel ruolo di centravanti,_ il successivo a Marco, _anche lui siederebbe spesso in panchina giocasse con il Bayern,_ non riuscendo a capire se questo pensiero gli sia passato per la testa così per caso o se effettivamente ci creda davvero. Marco saluta il compagno di squadra Ciro Immobile, mentre sta per varcare la linea laterale di gesso bianca, Klopp è proprio lì accanto, lo sguardo serio e stanco, Marco non ha voglia di chiedere il perchè di quella sostituzione, vorrebbe invece chiedergli come mai stanno per perdere un'altra finale. Gli occhi fanno appena in tempo ad incrociarsi, il Mister riprende ad incitare i suoi ragazzi, mancano pochi minuti, è vero, e rimontare due gol sembra impossibile. Marco vorrebbe sparire, lasciare il campo di gioco, infilarsi nel tunnel che porta negli spogliatoi, invece è costretto a seguire la manciata di minuti mancanti dalla panchina... l'arbitro fischia, il Wolfsburg vince la coppa di Germania, per il Borussia Dortmund l'ennesima sconfitta, per Marco l'ennesimo trofeo che vede sfuggirsi dalle mani... che senso ha rimanere in campo in attesa della premiazione, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, con la mente che anche se non volendo elabora nuovamente le azioni della partita, quei momenti chiave che avrebbero potuto far pendere l'ago della bilancia verso la squadra di Dortmund... se Marco avesse segnato quel gol... Benaglio davanti a lui, il tiro a colpo sicuro e la palla alta sopra la traversa, le stesse immagini, sempre le stesse, fino all'impazzimento...

 

 

_ immagine pubblicata da wearegeezers su tumblr.com  _

 

la medaglia, gli viene consegnata, il color argento, vorrebbe essere da un'altra parte ed invece si trova in fila, insieme ai suoi compagni, la consegna della medaglia per i secondi classificati, “i perdenti” nella mente di Marco, appena il tempo di consegnargli la medaglia che lui se la sfila dal collo e la infila in tasca.

 

_ immagini pubblicate da tereozil su tumblr.com  _

 

Marco si passa le mani sul viso e Mario sente una goccia bagnargli la guancia.

_**Allora ci tieni a lui?** _

_Certo, che domanda..._

_**Vi siete abituati a vivere lontano?** _

“... _no, non può accadere!!! Non voglio che accada!!!_ si alza di scatto, non si aspettava una reazione del genere, così violenta ed improvvisa, si mette a sedere sul letto, il rumore del battito cardiaco che gli è salito fino alla testa, il cuore sta pompando il sangue a ritmi vertiginosi... si porta la mano destra sul torace, premendo leggermente, come se questo suo intervento potesse in qualche modo riportare il battito del cuore ad un ritmo normale o come se avesse paura che il cuore potesse in qualche modo uscire dal torace e ritrovarselo in mano. La bocca spalancata, il suo organismo sta richiedendo grandi quantità di ossigeno, e non potendolo avere, reagisce di conseguenza, bocca spalancata, grandi respiri, sempre più veloci, con il cuore che continua a martellargli il cervello, ma questo modo di respirare non produce risultato e più cerca di aumentare il ritmo e più sente la necessità di ossigeno... come se si fosse ritrovato fuori dall'acqua dopo aver dovuto trattenere il respiro per molti minuti, per troppo tempo. E' tutto sudato, gli indumenti appiccicati al corpo, non sa cosa fare, si passa le mani tra i capelli, reclina la testa, continuando a respirare a bocca aperta, occhi rivolti verso il soffitto... cerca di pensare a qualcosa di positivo, quanti momenti belli ha passato insieme a lui, ma in questo momento non riesce a focalizzarne neanche uno e questa situazione gli fa accrescere il terrore, _è già cominciato!!! mi sto dimenticando di Mario!!!_ ” _**(As Long As You Love Me)**_

Il giorno della presentazione di Mario all'Allianz Arena, il primo giorno ufficiale come giocatore del Bayern, quella telefonata con Marco, il suo amico disperato, quei momenti di panico, il cuore che cominciava a sanguinare, sempre di più... _no Marco, non mi stai dimenticando..._

_**Quand'è l'ultima volta che vi siete visti? L'ultima volta che avete fatto qualcosa insieme? Come amici, non come calciatori, come compagni di nazionale... già è rimasta solo quella...** _

“«Marco, il tuo cuore!!!» ed il suo biondo amico «il mio cuore???» Mario gli poggia la mano destra sul torace, all'altezza del cuore e gli dice «lo senti come batte veloce? E' la conferma, se ce ne fosse bisogno che non potrai mai dimenticarmi... senti il mio»“ _**(As Long As You Love Me)**_

Mario prende il telecomando e spenge la televisione, non può più vedere quelle immagini, Marco non piange, non si dispera, sta tenendo tutto dentro... il giovane di Memmingen afferra l'iPhone e compone un messaggio per l'amico e rimane lì diversi minuti, nell'incertezza... deve solo premere il pulsante “invio”, ma quella domanda, come un eco che colpisce tutti i punti della sua mente, senza trovare pace...

_**Vi siete abituati a vivere lontano?** _

 

_ immagine pubblicata da turnyourtearsintosmiles su tumblr.com  _


End file.
